Jack in the sand box
by Childe of Satan
Summary: Another mission goes wrong. JD Preslash. Read with warning..


**JACK IN THE SAND BOX **

Disclaimer: The producer, actors and creators of Stargate are meant no harm by this story. It is an act of Fanfiction, and should be taken as such. If anyone believes this to be real, then please email me and I will send you the address for mental health. This is just for my amusement and hopefully someone else out there would like it. Reviewing is appreciated. Thank you and enjoy.

**

* * *

**Warnings: READ AT RISK: You will know what I mean by the end.. This isn't an happy story.. 

Angst. Drama. Pre-slash J/D

* * *

.This were suppose to be simple. Gate to PX3-3353, and do a meet and greet. Well, when has anything ever been simple with the of SG-1. 

The planet was right out of a travel brochure of Abydos. I sighed, probably a little too loud since everyone turned to me. I hate sand. About as much as I hate trees, if not more. This is more of Daniel's element, not mine. I walked out the ramp.

"Fucking Walter! I'm gonna throw his ass through an open gateway. Fucking President. Fucking Hamm..." Oh, shit. Calm down now Jack. Don't want to get a dishonorable discharge by cursing all the big honcho out.

I turned to see Daniel. A big smile adorned his face. Of course he would love this. He was born in Egypt and lived on Abydos. He's a sand slut.

I looked over to see how the other two members of the team.

Carter looked like she was trying to hide a hint of a smile as she dug into her backpack for her sunglasses. Whooping in delight as she found and then placed them over her eyes.

Good save, Major.

Teal'c just stood them indifferent. But I knew, deep inside he was laughing his head off.

"Come on, let's get a moving little doggies." I just couldn't help myself. "Where not gonna get any colder sitting here."

This time I did hear Carter snicker aloud, as did Daniel.

I love making Daniel laugh.

I love so much about him. I will tell him one day. That I swear.

We didn't get far from the gate when all hell broke loose. A sudden sand Storm had us running back for gate. I could barely see Carter punching the dhd. And I barely heard it come to life.

I saw Daniel fall as the sand started pounding into him. I grabbed him and pulled him along with me.

He looked up to mewith fear in his eyes.

I waived Carter and Teal'c to go through the gate. I saw the hesitation in the big guys stance and as soon as we were closer he went through. Then we ran for it, until the impossible happened..

Maybe the ground underneath had become unstable over the years.

Or maybe it was the pressure of the strong winds. But I heard Daniel's screams in my ears as the gate fell forward in a loud thump. Taking the way home with it.

Daniel collapsed down back on my knees and it was only by my pulling him behind the dhd, did we make it to somewhat of a shelter.

Pullinghis head to my shoulder, he tightened his grip around me. Whimpering word I could barely hear into my ears.

Within minutes the storm was gone.

But the damage it had left was severe.

The dhd was a mess. There was no way of salvaging it.

Daniel pushed me away from him. Tears glistening his eyes.

"My fault. You should of left me!" he yelled, looking over to where the gate once stood.

"Never! I'd never leave you, Daniel. Don't you know that."

"Jack?" He looked at me. I wiped the tears from his eyes.

.I started wondering what we were gonna do. We were trapped. No way home. Then it dawned to me. Did Sam and Teal'c make it through. They just had entered the gate when it went down. Did they make it back alright? or are they lost out there somewhere... Like us. I didn't want to upset Daniel any further so I keep those thoughts to myself.

Cupping his cheek with my palm, "We gotta find shelter, Danny."

Pulling myself up, I held my hand out to him. Our eyes held for a few moments. We needed to talk, but finding somewhere to hold up was more important at the moment.

Over the next few hours Daniel and I went searching for some water and shade. Somewhere in which we could sent up camp for god knows how long. When night came and we were still out in the middle of nowhere, he cuddled to preserved body heat. Even though it was over 100 during the day, it seemed to dip below the freezing mark at night.

We tried to save the water we had in our canteens, but after 3 days that was useless. We were gonna die. There was no way around that.

Daniel collapsed. Scared the hell out of me. I pulled him in my arms. I wish I could cry, but I'm too burnt, blistered and dried out of fluids to do such things.

His cracked lips opened and he said to me... "Don't cry for me my love..." I looked at him...

"Of course I'll cry for you. I love you too much not too."

A painful cough and a smile later, he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss.

I could care less that it felt more like I was kissing sandpaper. I was kissing Daniel. My love. My heart. The man I have wanted for all these years.

"Love you," he told me.

"Love you, too. We're talk soon." with that our lips met again. This time the kiss was much shorter.

He closed his eyes, and I begged him to stay with me. He promised he would. He wanted to show me how much he loved me. So, I kept us moving.

I don't know how I continued on.. Maybe it was that fact that Daniel needed help. Maybe it was that once Daniel and I found shelter we could be together in every sense of the word. It definitely had mostly to do with love. Our love for one another. I was not going to lose him again. I refused. Too hell with the SGC.. Daniel means much more them to me.

What seemed like hours after we got moving again, I found shelter. It wasn't much, but it had some water and shade. And that was what Daniel needed. Pulling Daniel's limp body into the shade, I took some water into my hand and brought it to his lips. The smile of before still adorned his face.

"Daniel.." I opened his mouth letting the water slide down.

He didn't move. Didn't sputter the water out.

"Danny?" I now became worried. He promised me.. He promised me.

When he closed his eyes before. He promised he wouldn't leave me.

I became hysterical. He lied. He lied to me.

"DANIEL!"

Sorry ahead about not writing the character death. I really didn't want to give the story away.

Review.. Pretty please!


End file.
